Gronkiel
'''Gronkiel' (ang. Gronckle) — krępy gatunek smoka o mocnej budowie, przedstawiciel klasy kamiennej. Jest jednym z najpospolitszych gatunków, bardzo często pojawia się w filmach i serialu. Wygląd Ciało Gronkla jest masywne, wygląda, jakby było zbudowane z czterech połączonych ze sobą różnej wielkości kul - pierwszą z nich jest łeb, środkową tułów, a ostatnimi dwiema ogon. Kiedy Gronkiel śpi, trudno odróżnić jego głowę od ogona, co nieraz kończy się tragicznie dla próbującego to ocenić człowieka, ponieważ atak potężną maczugą ogonową potrafi zmieść z nóg nawet kilku wikingów. Smok posiada cztery krótkie, niezbyt masywne łapy, z pomocą których porusza się po ziemi. Z reguły przemieszcza się nie szybciej niż w tempie spacerowym, ale w razie konieczności potrafi szybko biec. Gronkiel wyposażony jest również w parę niewielkich skrzydeł. Z powodu ich rozmiaru zwierzę, aby utrzymać się w powietrzu, musi machać nimi bardzo szybko (wygląda to podobnie jak u pszczoły czy kolibra). Taka konstrukcja kończyn lotnych nie pozwala mu wprawdzie na osiąganie zawrotnych prędkości, ale daje mu za to doskonałą manewrowość, możliwość zawisania w powietrzu czy nawet lotu do tyłu, co u innych smoków jest niemożliwe. Głowa Gronkla jest okrągła i nader duża jak na smoczy rodzaj. Na jej czubku znajduje się para uszu, przypominających wyglądem i kształtem maleńkie skrzydełka. Zęby smoka są liczne, krótkie i ostre, oczy okrągłe, a nozdrza płaskie, osadzone po dwóch stronach niewielkiego rogu nosowego. Grubą skórę zwierzęcia pokrywają duże i grube wyrostki nieco przypominające tępe kolce, służące zarówno do wzmocnienia obronnych właściwości skóry smoka, jak i do ataku - zwłaszcza w przypadku wyrostków na maczudze ogonowej. Sama skóra jest jednocześnie sprężysta, odbijając drobne przedmioty, które w nią uderzą, jak i mocna, dzięki czemu stanowi doskonały pancerz. Siedlisko i dieta Gronkle, tak jak inne smoki, zamieszkiwały początkowo Smocze Leże. Po walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią gatunek ten pozostał na Smoczej Wyspie, a część przedstawicieli zadomowiła się na Berk. Gronkle występują także na innych wyspach Archipelagu, są dość pospolite i spotkać je można w bardzo wielu różnych miejscach. Zamieszkują głównie obiekty skaliste, takie jak jaskinie i góry, można je również znaleźć w lasach. Podczas okresu godowego Gronkle udają się do Lęgowiska, by rozmnażać się i wychować młode. Odwiecznym, naturalnym siedliskiem Gronkli jest Mroczna Głębia, która na pewien czas została im odebrana przez znacznie większe i potężniejsze Miażdżytłuki Kafary. Po niedługim czasie i niewielkiej interwencji jeźdźców smoki te zwróciły Gronklom ich dom i zaczęły żyć z nimi w symbiozie. Gronkiel, jak inne smoki, żywi się rybami i zwierzyną hodowlaną, np. owcami i bydłem. Z roślin uwielbia kapustę. Ma ostre zęby, którymi potrafi chwytać wszystko. Jego ulubionym posiłkiem są jednak skały i kamienie. Są one niezbędne, aby smok mógł wytworzyć swój ogień. Zacisk szczęk Gronkla jest dość potężny, by miażdżyć różne typy skał. Zachowanie i tresura Gronkle nie są najbardziej żywiołowymi ze smoków, to dość spokojny gatunek. Podobnie jak koty, potrafią spędzić większość dnia, śpiąc. Mają bardzo twardy sen. Potrafią spać nawet podczas lotu - budzą się dopiero, gdy zderzą się z górą bądź spadną na ziemię lub do morza. Są niezdarne, niezbyt zgrabne i nieco leniwe, jednak wbrew pozorom w walce okazują ogromny zapał bojowy - zaciekle walczą w obronie życia własnego albo swoich bliskich. Dzikie osobniki bywają w stosunku do człowieka bardzo nieufne i agresywne. Wytresowane smoki są bardzo przywiązane do swoich właścicieli, uwielbiają zabawę i wspólne spędzanie czasu. Zdarza się, że oswojony, zadowolony Gronkiel goni własny ogon. Są też wrażliwe na punkcie swoich słabości i niekiedy zdarza im się smucić. Bardzo źle znoszą brak zainteresowania ze strony właściciela, stają się wówczas nieszczęśliwe i apatyczne. thumb|Czkawka oswaja Gronkla za pomocą smoczymiętki|244x244pxTresura Gronkla polega przede wszystkim na zdobyciu zaufania smoka. Najlepiej uspokoić go, a potem zaoferować mu jakiś smakołyk, np. kamień lub skałę. Świetnie sprawdza się również smoczymiętka. Gdy Gronkiel wyczuje jej zapach, traci cały swój zapał bojowy i staje się zupełnie niegroźny. Wytresowane Gronkle stanowią wiernych towarzyszy, i wbrew swojej twardej, nieustępliwej, a nawet agresywnej naturze stają się potulne i uwielbiają pieszczoty. Najbardziej gustują w drapaniu po brzuchu, nie znoszą jednak drapania po szyi. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Ogień Gronkla|236x236pxGronkiel żywi się kamieniami, które są topione w jego brzuchu, a następnie wykorzystywane jako surowiec do tworzenia pocisków. Smok potrafi strzelać ognistymi kulami stopionej skały - jednak jego liczba splunięć teoretycznie ograniczona jest do sześciu - lub pluć strumieniem płynnej, gęstej lawy. W przeciwieństwie do innych gatunków smoków Gronkiel, po wykorzystaniu limitu splunięć, może bardzo szybko odzyskać zdolność do ziania ogniem, jeśli na polu walki znajdują się jakiekolwiek skały. Smok potrafi topić w swoim brzuchu najróżniejsze rodzaje skał oraz metali. Przy połączeniu ze sobą w określonych proporcjach kilku odpowiednich gatunków kamienia, Gronkiel wydziela lawę, która po zastygnięciu staje się niezwykle odpornym, lekkim i mocnym metalem, zwanym gronklowym żelazem. Inna kombinacja pożartych przez smoka kamieni powoduje, że zaczyna on przyciągać w swoją stronę metalowe przedmioty. Jeszcze inna (najprawdopodobniej piaskowce), wypluta przez smoka w formie lawy, zastyga i staje się kruchym szkłem, którego jednak wikingowie nie używają. W odcinku Dobry Kafar nie jest zły dowiadujemy się ponadto, że w zależności od rodzaju zjedzonych kamieni, lawa Gronkla może przyjmować różne barwy - od niebieskiego, przez fiolet, czerwień, do zieleni. Latanie Gatunek ten wyróżnia się umiejętnościami lotniczymi. Ze względu na brak aerodynamicznej budowy ciała i małe skrzydła nie potrafi zbyt szybko latać, jednak w zamian za to świetnie manewruje; potrafi przelecieć przez wąskie szczeliny i tunele, zawisnąć w powietrzu czy nawet lecieć do tyłu, co u innych smoków jest niemożliwe. Gronkiel umie też robić fikołki, podrywać się gwałtownie do góry bądź bezwładnie spaść, zatrzymując się tuż nad powierzchnią. Ogon Ogon Gronkla przypomina maczugę i w rzeczywistości faktycznie ma takie przeznaczenie. Smok może nim potężnie uderzyć, powalając inne zwierzę lub nawet kilku ludzi. Inne umiejętności Gronkiel to jedyny znany gatunek na całym Archipelagu, który nie ulega wpływowi smoczego korzenia. Podczas gdy inne smoki stają się agresywne, Gronkiel pozostaje niewzruszony. Etapy rozwoju Jaja Gronkiela.png|Jaja Babygronkle hero.jpg|Pisklę Gronckle-01-550x319.jpg|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Gronckle Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się między innymi w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii. Ma okrągły kształt. Jego barwa jest jednolita, niebieska. Skorupa jest twarda i gruba, a samo jajo wyglądem przypomina głaz. Ma niewielkie wypustki, przypominające te na skórze Gronkla. W grach projekt jaja wygląda niemal tak samo, z tą różnicą, że ma ono beżowy kolor. Pisklę Pisklę Gronkla ma proporcje bardzo zbliżone do dorosłego osobnika. Jego skóra ma jaśniejszą barwę, jest również gładsza i nie posiada tak wielu tak twardych wypustek na ciele. Już jako pisklęta Gronkle czują potrzebę zażywania częstych drzemek, co zdarza im się nawet podczas lotu. Chociaż lubią warczeć na siebie nawzajem i eksponować dopiero rosnące zęby, nie są agresywne. Tytan Tytaniczny Gronkiel znacząco zmienia swój wygląd. Jego skóra przybiera ciemną, niemal czarną barwę i fakturę skały, a znaczą ją jasne wzory wyglądające jak pęknięcia w kamieniu, przez które prześwieca lawa. Zęby smoka ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu. Słabości *Smok jest szczególnie wrażliwy na hałas, wywołany np. przez uderzanie bronią o tarczę. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Gronkle debiutują w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka podczas ataku smoków na wioskę Berk, kiedy przedstawiciele tego gatunku wyrywają z ziemi drewniane konstrukcje z suszącymi się rybami lub ścigają wikingów. Bliżej gatunek przedstawia na swojej pierwszej lekcji Smoczego szkolenia Pyskacz Gbur, kiedy uczy rekrutów podstaw przetrwania. Wypuszczony na arenę Gronkiel kolejno atakuje młodzież i omal nie zabija Czkawki. Jedna z przedstawicielek tego gatunku pozwala się wytresować Śledzikowi. Bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, podczas której niesie chłopaka na grzbiecie, ale niestety zostaje zdezorientowana hałasem i nie udaje jej się długo utrzymać w powietrzu. Na szczęście udaje im się uciec przed potworem. Po tych wydarzeniach smoczyca i Śledzik zaprzyjaźniają się ze sobą. ''Prezent Nocnej Furii Główną przedstawicielką gatunku Gronkiel jest tutaj Sztukamięs, smoczyca Śledzika. Podczas gdy inne smoki wędrują do Lęgowiska, Sztukamięs, zamknięta w szopie przez swojego tresera, nie ma takiej możliwości, więc składa jaja na Berk. Przypadkowo uwolniona przez Czkawkę, zabiera go ze sobą, odkrywając przed nim cel podróży smoków. Tymczasem na rodzimej wyspie bohaterów jeźdźcy znajdują jaja Gronkla, a Astrid w ramach nowej świątecznej tradycji postanawia porozkładać je po domach w formie prezentów. Niespodzianka ma katastrofalne skutki, ponieważ jaja wybuchają i niszczą większość domów, a małe Gronkielki nieustannie latają w powietrzu. Na szczęście powrót smoków ratuje sytuację, wikingowie cieszą się i bawią z pisklętami, a Sztukamięs wraca do swoich młodych i przynosi im obfitą kolację. Jeźdźcy smoków Gronkle wielokrotnie występują w serialu, jako że są to bardzo pospolite smoki. Wiele z nich żyje na Berk oraz na Smoczej Wyspie. W odcinku ''Gronkielowe żelazo Śledzik odkrywa, że jego smoczyca potrafi stworzyć lawę, z której powstaje lekki i bardzo wytrzymały metal, nazwany przez Pyskacza gronklowym żelazem. Jako że mieszkańcy osady domagają się broni zrobionej z tego właśnie metalu, kowalowi potrzebna jest receptura na posiłek dla Sztukamięs. Niestety Śledzi nie ma pojęcia, jakie skały wchodzą w skład specjalnej lawy. W poszukiwaniu kombinacji kamieni Pyskaczowi udaje się między innymi uzyskać szkło oraz sprawić, że Gronkiel zaczyna przyciągać metal. Przerażona Sztukamięs ucieka, przedtem przyciągając do siebie za metalową nogę Czkawkę, ale na szczęście z pomocą Szczerbatka Śledzikowi udaje się ją złapać i poprzez łaskotanie piórkiem uwolnić od magnetycznych właściwości - smoczyca wypluwa z siebie pechową kombinację skał. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt Krzykozgon zatapia kolejne lądy Archipelagu i dociera aż do Smoczej Wyspy. Jeźdźcom udaje się przepędzić niszczyciela, jednak podkopana wyspa zaczyna tonąć. Sytuację ratuje Śledzik, który sprowadza stado Gronkli. Smoki swoją lawą zalewają tunele pod ziemią, dzięki czemu wyspa stabilizuje się. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Gronkle wielokrotnie pojawiają się w serialu na rozmaitych wyspach Archipelagu. W odcinku ''Dobry Kafar nie jest zły Śledzik, zgłębiając tajemnice Smoczego Oka, trafia na informację o położeniu Mrocznej Głębi - legendarnej kolebki Gronkli. Podekscytowany odkryciem, razem z Czkawką wybiera się na wyspę, jednak znajduje tam zaskakująco mało Gronkli, które na dodatek są bardzo agresywne. Przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy okazuje się być inny, wielki gad - Miażdżytłuk Kafar, wypierający mniejsze smoki z ich terytorium. Przyjaciele wracają na Koniec Świata, gdzie dowiadują się, że całą ich wyspę zasiedliły stada Gronkli, zbiegłe z Mrocznej Głębi. Szczególnie Śledzik zdaje się być niepocieszony losem smoków. Dzięki jego determinacji i odwadze udaje się odkryć przyjazną stronę Kafara - samotny dotąd gad zaprzyjaźnia się z Gronklami, a te mogą wrócić na swoje terytorium. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 2) Śledzik, złapany przez łowców, musi wykonywać dla nich niewolniczą pracę. Polega ona na karmieniu Gronkli odpowiednią mieszanką. W tym sposób chłopak odkrywa recepturę na gronklowe żelazo oraz fakt, że łowcy wykorzystują Gronkle do produkcji tego surowca. W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka na Koniec Świata przybywa Dagur. Prosi Czkawkę, by ten wytresował mu smoka - Berserk zmienił się i bardzo chce odnaleźć swoją siostrę, Heatherę, a powietrzny transport znacznie ułatwiłby mu poszukiwania. Czkawka, chcąc odesłać Dagura z Końca Świata, na którym w rzeczywistości przebywa poszukiwana dziewczyna, postanawia się zgodzić, a smokiem Dagura zostaje Gronkiel o imieniu Król Demolki. Smok bardzo szybko przywiązuje się do Berserka i już po jednym dniu jest gotów go bronić. Czkawka jest przekonany, że tak niezdarny gatunek uchroni ich przed ewentualnymi negatywnymi konsekwencjami podarowania Dagurowi smoka, ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego, wyszkolony przez jeźdźców Dagur wraz z Królem Demolki pokonują ścigające ich Heatherę i Szpicrutę. Gronkiel wraz ze swoim panem rzuca się na łowców, odkrywając zastawioną na jeźdźców pułapkę, i pozornie ginie razem z Dagurem. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2) sprowadzone przez Sztukamięs Gronkle ratują wulkan na Końcu Świata przed wybuchem. Kiedy wygłodniały Eruptodon drąży ziemię w poszukiwaniu pokarmu i destabilizuje kipiącą we wnętrzu magmę, Gronkle plują lawą i tym samym odwodzą smoka od kopania, pozwalając mu bez przeszkód zaspokoić apetyt. W odcinku Ratując mistrza Czkawka, Heathera i żyjący jednak Dagur podążają śladem całego stada Gronkli, zniewolonych przez łowców, wśród których znajduje się Król Demolki. Jeźdźcy uwalniają wszystkie smoki, a Dagur odwraca uwagę łowców, by pozostali mogli je spokojnie doprowadzić na bezpieczny ląd. W odcinku Living on the Edge bliźniaki i Sączysmark mają za zadanie sprowadzić na Koniec Świata kilka Gronkli z Mrocznej Głębi, potrzebnych do wyprodukowania dużej ilości substancji, jaką jeźdźcy mieli zamiar zatkać wulkaniczne pęknięcia na wyspie. Na miejscu przyjaciele zauważają, że od kiedy gatunki zamieszkały razem, żyją w pewnego rodzaju symbiozie - Gronkle zapewniają towarzystwo Miażdżytłukom, a te w zamian za to chronią je i im pomagają. Kiedy Gronkle zostają zasypane przez skały i grozi im zalanie wyciekającą z wulkanu lawą, Miażdżytłuki przekierowują zabójczy strumień i uwalniają swoich towarzyszy z opresji. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Gronkle dość licznie pojawiają się na Berk oraz w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Pisklęciem Gronkla opiekuje się pani Ack, z tego gatunku pochodzi również jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterek - Sztukamięs. Ta wiernie towarzyszy Śledzikowi podczas akcji ratunkowej Czkawki oraz poszukiwań Drago Krwawdonia. Uczestniczy także w bitwie pod Sanktuarium. Odlatuje, zahipnotyzowana przez Oszołomostracha Drago, a po wyzwoleniu spod kontroli alfy przechodzi na stronę Szczerbatka i pomaga pokonać potwora. Po wszystkim serdecznie wita się ze swoim jeźdźcem. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W ostatniej części trylogii Gronkle ponownie wielokrotnie pojawiają się na wyspie Berk. Jedzą i mieszkają razem z wikingami, a Śledzik opiekuje się już nie tylko swoją smoczycą, ale i jej pisklęciem - Sztukaśledziem. Sztukamięs towarzyszy swojemu jeźdźcowi podczas relokacji Berkian, a po pokonaniu Grimmela i łowców żegna się z nim, zabiera pisklę i odlatuje z innymi Gronklami do Ukrytego Świata. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Sztukamięs *Sztukaśledź *Król Demolki *Gronkiel Gothi *Mieczyk Junior *Junior Mieczyk *Junior Mieczyk Junior *Book Wyrm *Exiled Gronckle *Meatlug's Offspring Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Gronckle *Meatlug's Mate *Yawnckle *Cheesemonger *Crubble DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Gentle Gronckle *Grove Gronckle *Molten Magmannette *Obsurdian W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Błędy *Podczas wykluwania się Gronkla jego jajo nie eksploduje tak, jak jest to pokazane w ''Prezencie Nocnej Furii, ponieważ mechanika gry nie przewiduje innych rodzajów sekwencji wykluwania dla każdego gatunku z osobna. Ciekawostki *Odpowiednikiem Gronkla w książkach jest Łamignat. *Odmianą Gronkla jest gatunek znany jako Ogniołyk. *Jest, obok Ogniołyka, jednym z najwolniejszych poznanych gatunków. *Kiedy małe Gronkle się wykluwają, wytwarzają duże ilości ciepła i lawy. Ponieważ jaja eksplodują, matki przed wykluciem wrzucają je do wody, by ograniczyć szkody i zapewnić pisklętom bezpieczeństwo. *Gronkle nie lubią, gdy drapie się je pod podbródkiem. *Gronkle lubią kapustę. *Na Gronkle nie działa smoczy korzeń. *Gronkiel widnieje na symbolu kamiennej klasy. *Lawa Gronkla może osiągnąć temperaturę powyżej 2000 stopni Celsjusza. *Gronkiel jako jedyny smok wytwarza węglowodór będący cieczą. *Według pierwotnego konceptu smoka, a także książki Guide to the Dragons, wypustki na skórze smoka miały mieć praktyczne zastosowanie. Jeśli smok zostałby sprowokowany, wypustki mogłyby odczepić się od ciała smoka i wystrzelić w wielu kierunkach w taki sam sposób, jak kolce Bawolenia. Zobacz też en:Gronckle es:Gronckle ru:Громмель it:Gronkio de:Gronckel pt-br:Gronckle fr:Gronk (Franchise) Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:Gronkle Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies